Nightmare
by Chapulin19
Summary: Un grupo de sobrevivientes logro refugiarse en una isla paradisíaca antes de que los caminantes acaben con todo. Lo que no saben, es que el enemigo mas temido esta entre ellos, preso del pánico y la angustia intentara abrirse paso entre sus compañeros para evitar que le den caza. ¿ Traerá catástrofe al pabellón que hasta el momento se mantuvo intacto?


**Disclaimer:** _Esta historia es irreal y grosera, los personajes celebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer. Si, me gusta South Park. _

_Poniendonos serios nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece, pero esta cutre historia si porque salio de mi imaginacion... influenciada por TWD claro, blah, blah_

_Ojala les guste._

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba el techo de chapa y se deslizaba por las canaletas cayendo como un torrente sobre el suelo. Xavier Trapp suspiro: desde la ventana no podia ver la playa ni el mar. Habia subido hace unos dias una especie de bruma que impedia ver mas alla de varios metros… y agregado a la lluvia…

Se acomodo un poco mas en su posición y siguió con la vista fija por la ventana. No recordaba cuanto tiempo habia estado alli con el resto del grupo, ni tampoco como habia sobrevivido lo suficiente como para estar ahí mismo en ese mismo lugar en ese mismo momento.

Seguro habia sido por su capacidad de sobrevivencia. Su increible y poderoso talento con artes marciales y sin duda alguna su perfecta punteria…

…no.

Apenas si podia mantener fija la mira de un arma cuando una de esas cosas se acercaba a el. La verdad era otra, el que los habia mantenido vivo a todos era John Carter, un militar que se unio al grupo cuando su pelotón fue diezmado por los caníbales.

Él se encargo de que ninguno de ellos cometa alguna estupidez y que se mantengan a salvo, no exponerse en cosas obvias como en la oscuridad de la noche… ni intentar ser el heroe.

Lo tenia asumido, ser un heroe no valia la pena… y te podria costar la vida. John lo conto muchas veces, en su pelotón varios de sus compañeros quisieron salvar a criaturas indefensas y terminaron ellos mismos comiendo sus pequeños cerebros por una mordida de esos bastardos.

No. Xavier lo sabia. John lo sabia. Todos lo sabian. Los heroes no valian de nada en el momento actual.

Habia comenzado a desvariar y suspiro pesadamente. Se froto los ojos con cansancio y bostezo.

Sintio un zumbido en su oreja y aplasto al mosquito que le pico en el cuello por quinta vez.

—Oye, hombre, ¿estas bien? —una voz masculina.

—Si, Bob, estoy bien.

—¿Quieres que te reemplace?

—No, estoy bien… ¿se sabe algo del paradero de Ellie?

—No. Nada de_ nada_. No oimos ninguna frecuencia. Dentro de unas horas sale el jeep de Ryman.

—Bien.

—Vamos hombre, deja que te reemplace. Se te ve exhausto.

—Si insistes.

Xavier se levanto, inclino el rifle en sus manos y se lo entrego a Bob. Se dieron una palmada amistosa y se alejo.

Bob. Nadie sabia su apellido, como si realmente importara. Era un hombre de unos 35 años, alto, cualquiera podria haber dicho que era un jugador de Basquet pero en realidad jugaba al Voley según dijo una vez. Él y Xavier eran muy compinches.

Xavier se acerco a la puerta de salida, tomó un impermeable y se lo coloco. Saludo a Bob y abrio la puerta. Corrio varios metros bajo la lluvia hasta que llego al refugio de un pabellón enorme. El cobertizo en donde estaba se ubicaba a unos metros no muy alejado, pero era ideal para turnar la vigilancia del lugar, ya que habia todo un perimetro cercado electrico que los protegía alli dentro.

Entro al pabellón y colgo el impermeable en un costado. El lugar se componia por un enorme garage (solo disponian de tres jeeps) de varias habitaciones que usaban como camas, un pasillo que conectaba al centro de visitantes y finalmente una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, a la sala de control.

Subio las escaleras rapidamente e ingreso a la sala. Paseo los ojos por el lugar y noto varios papeles esparcidos por doquier y envoltorios de sándwiches a medio terminar. En medio de la sala frente a un ordenador, encorvado y fumando estaba Cardinali el operador. El tipo era el cerebro mientras que John la fuerza. Cardinali se encargaba de que todos los sistemas, como las puertas de seguridad, la cerca electrificada, funcionen a pleno. A su lado, cruzado de brazos, estaba John.

—La lluvia parece ser un problema. El deposito de energia que tenemos en el galpon detrás del centro de visitantes —dijo Cardinali. —Creo que deberiamos de mandar a alguien para cambiarlo de lugar.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso. De igual manera ese deposito aun esta sin utilizar. Nos alcanza de sobra con el que tenemos ahora.

John giro su cabeza y observo a Xavier.

—¿Bob te reemplazo?

—Si.

—Come algo.

—No tengo hambre… ¿se sabe algo de Ellie?

—Eso esta intentando averiguar Cardinali. Se llevo una de las radios principales y hay mucha estatica, debe ser por la lluvia.

—¿Hace mucho que… perdio el contacto?

—Hace una hora que salio y aun no volvio. Tiene un jeep y sabe el camino de vuelta. Debemos de suponer que ocurrio lo peor. ¿Cuántas veces les dije que salir de noche es un completo suicidio?

Xavier se quedo en silencio, John siempre tenia razon y era mejor no llevarle la contra. Avanzo hasta la computadora en donde Cardinali tecleaba. Observo por sobre su hombro la pantalla.

—¿Tu estas bien? —pregunto John.

—Si… si. Un poco cansado. —respondio Xavier.

—No te preocupes, Ryman y Scott salieron en el jeep en su busqueda. Ryman es excelente conductor y Scott fue cazador en sus epocas. Si aun sigue viva, la encontraran.

Xavier asintió y comenzo a sentirse de pronto mal. Se toco un poco la cabeza y se sento. Quiza tendria que comer un poco.

John aun siguió con la mirada fija en la pantalla, observando. Solo se escuchaba el teclado de Cardinali.

John era un tipo muy fornido con una mirada helada. Unos ojos azules impenetrables que podrian tumbarte con solo fruncir su ceño. Llevaba el pelo corto, estilo militar, y las obvias chapitas indentificatorias alrededor de su cuello.

—Nada. Solo estatica. —dijo Cardinali, rindiendose.

—Bien. Mantenme informado con Ryman y su jeep.

John salio de la sala de control y se dirigio al ascensor que daba al garaje. Entro, 2 minutos y la puerta se abrio ya en el sotano. Con rapido movimiento, encendio los interruptores de las luces: el garaje disponia solo de tres jeep a gasolina –Ellie habia sacado uno, Ryman y Scott otro, quedando uno solo-.

John paso al lado del jeep, hacia la parte de atrás. La puerta de acero que daba al arsenal no tenia marcas identificatorias. Abrio la cerradura con su llave y empujo la pesada puerta sobre sus goznes, hasta abrirla del todo: el interior estaba revestido con armeros, de uno de los cuales extrajo un Lanzacohetes de Hombro Randler y una caja de acerco con tubos metalicos cerrados. Bajo su otro brazo se acomodo dos cohetes grises.

Despues de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, coloco el arma en el asiento trasero del jeep. Mientras abandonaba el garaje, oyo el retumbar de unos poderosos truenos.


End file.
